Seed of Doubt
by DreamWithYourEyesOpen
Summary: In which Fred gives Hermione reasons for why her and Ron just don't work.


I wish I had listened to my father when he warned me about boys. He would always say, "Hermione, they're only going to hurt you." But even as a young girl, I knew he was speaking out of fatherly instinct.

I listened to him in the beginning. I focused on my studies, preferring a dusty, tome to a boyfriend. I spent my time in the common room reading books rather than joining the other girls in their discussions over boys. It wasn't that I was oblivious to the existence of boys. I could appreciate a good looking guy as much as the next girl, but I never saw the point in putting priority over something as unimportant as a teenage relationship.

But then Ron happened.

Our friendship was strained at first, with Harry acting as the tether keeping us together. But then it gradually eased into a familiar routine. Fight, make up, repeat. And then suddenly he wasn't the gangly, awkward little kid I had first met on the train anymore. He was a man. And I was a woman. And as everyone expected, we fell in love. But not every story gets a happily ever after.

"Bloody hell woman, calm down."

"I will not calm down, Ronald!" I screech, trailing behind him into the Burrow.

He walks straight to the living room where most of the Weasley clan, plus Harry, is gathered. He ignores my words and collapses on the couch between Bill and Ginny, instantly joining them in their conversation over the recent Quidditch game. I wave at everyone and roll my eyes at Ron before walking to the kitchen where I find Mrs. Weasley slaving over dinner.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am so sorry," I wring my hands guiltily. "I prepared a pie for dessert but Ronald ate it all as soon as it came out of the oven." I say the last bit with a barely concealed growl. Even though I had specifically told him that the pie was for the family dinner, he still ate it all. Mrs. Weasley merely laughs.

"Dear, don't worry! I have plenty prepared for dessert!"

"I just wanted to help you out! You always make so much without any help."

She waves her hands. "It's okay! You know Ron and his appetite! Just go join the rest of the family in the living room; dinner will be done soon."

I give her a small smile and then head to the living room. Ron refuses to meet my eyes as I sit in a chair on the opposite side of the room. And that's fine with me. Lately, it's always either silence or yelling between us.

That should have been the first sign.

"Don't worry about him."

I snap out of my thoughts and turn to the Weasley next to me.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I was lost in thought. Who are you talking about?"

Charlie chuckles. "I was saying to not worry about Ron."

I scowl. Even hearing his name darkens my mood. "I don't worry about him. He should worry about himself. If he doesn't watch it he'll end up on the wrong end of my wand."

Charlie guffaws and throws a strong, tan arm around my shoulders.

"What I mean is, I know he gets on your nerves and that you two fight a lot. But he'll apologize eventually and things will be alright again. You're Hermione and Ron! Just give him some time and he'll come around."

He gives me one last sympathetic pat before standing up and heading to the kitchen. I barely blink before the seat is taken once again.

"Trouble in paradise?" Fred smirks at me and I resist the urge to smack him. His eyes glint dangerously from behind his shaggy hair that flops down over his eyes.

"What do you want, Fred." His smirk grows. He leans back in his chair and adopts a comfortable air about him that I know greatly contrasts against the angry aura I'm giving off.

"He's wrong."

Ugh. My poor, pounding head.

"Look, I-"

"No wait. Let me finish." When I give no indication of interrupting again, he continues.

"You and Ron fight. A lot. And of course that's going to happen in a relationship, but don't let anyone convince you that everything's okay just because he apologizes."

I sigh. "That's sort of the point of a relationship. You fight and you apologize and everything's okay."

He's already shaking his head halfway through my sentence. "Come on Hermione, don't you get it? There are two kinds of apologies. Ones that are meant to appease you until next time and ones that actually mean something. Do we really have to guess as to what kind Ron's are?"

I turn and look at Ron across the room. He's in the middle of some argument with Harry and George over the Chudley Cannons. As I study him, I realize that Fred may have a point. Ron apologizes for things plenty (after some time of steaming first, of course) but it never seems genuine. It's as if he's just tired of my nagging and just says what he can to get out whatever trouble he's in.

"I think you're the first person to tell me some kind of negative aspect about my relationship." I laugh mirthlessly. Fred's ever-present grin slips off his face.

"You're a smart girl. Everyone tells you that you and Ron are perfect together. I just thought you deserved the truth."

Before I can respond, Mrs. Weasley calls everyone into the kitchen for dinner. Serious Fred is instantly replaced by the Fred I'm used to. Fred hops out of his chair with a giant whoop and rushes to the kitchen, the rest of his family not far behind.

"Hermione?" The small smile that had made it's way onto my face from watching Fred disappears. Ron stands in front of me awkwardly with his eyes trained on the door leading to the kitchen.

"Im sorry for eating the pie. It was wrong of me to do that after you told me not to." On any other occasion, I'd take Ron's apology without question. But after my talk with Fred, all I really notice is how obvious it is that Ron just wants to be in the next room eating. I know I shouldn't take his apology when he so obviously doesn't mean it or care. But I cave.

"It's fine, Ron." I say through a thin lipped smile. Ron hardly acknowledges my reply, simply giving a quick nod before giving in to the delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen.

Ron Weasley was the first boy I fell for. But Fred Weasley was the first boy who made me question it all.

* * *

R&R please!


End file.
